Turning off Repeat
by GabrielTrick24
Summary: "This has to end." "And who's going to end it? You?" "Yes." Michael has taken things into his own hands. He's no longer following the destiny that he's faced so many times now, that he knows who wins in this war. And it isn't him. So instead of ending the world, of resetting everything again. Michael's up and left Heaven. Though he doesn't leave alone. Not this time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all it's characters belong to Eric Kripke. I am only using the characters for non-profit fan fictions.

Michael stood on the edge of the portal, overlooking what he knew was Earth. Heaven would notice he was gone, eventually. But until the day came that he would have to defend not only himself, but the two sleeping boys cradled in his arms, he would make a life for himself away from Heaven. Away from the war. Michael pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel's head, smiling at the sweet honeyed scent that always permeated from his brother, reached his nose. Placing a kiss on Castiel's head as well, the scent that met him, was different, though just as pleasant. For Lilac and Lavender always permeated off Castiel. Especially when Michael's little one got upset, it was there, though stronger in intensity than it usually was.

Looking down again, Michael stretched his wings in preparation. His grace thrummed and wrapped around his little ones, to protect them from the fall to earth. Closing his eyes, for only a moment, Michael drew in the courage, knowing once he did this, there was no going back. Perhaps, though it was too much to hope for, Heaven may think he died. Or maybe they would leave him alone completely. Michael knew deep down, that he was grasping at straws. He would be hunted down eventually, but until then he could escape the war. Protect what was his. Go into hiding.

Stepping forward, Michael and his precious cargo descended upon the earth, in a ball of bright flames. Michael's wings were pressed firmly to his back, so they wouldn't get damaged. Upon properly entering the place that would be his new home. Michael let his body spin, through the clouds. He slowed his descent gradually, now gliding through the clouds to sooth any burns to his wings. Taking a moment to take in his father's creation. Michael flew around the world, searching for a suitable place to land and claim as his nesting grounds.

The sound of wings beating filled the forest clearing, just before bare feet lightly landed in the dirt. Michael breathed in the heavy scent of pine. Lifting his head, Michael felt the first drops of rain. Smiling, Michael walked towards the canopy of trees, planning to use them as a temporary protection against the rain. Finding a bed of moss, Michael gently laid Gabriel and Castiel upon it. He then began to gather the materials needed, to build a proper home for them. By time the sun was setting, Michael had built a modest looking home. He took the boys inside, as the rain had only gotten worse, over the time he worked and the trees wouldn't be able to provide the protection needed to keep his boys safe. 

* * *

I'm not sure what I'm exactly doing with this story. Though I will try to update it as often as I can. I would appreciate constructive criticism.

Also, from chapter two onwards. Michael, Gabriel and Castiel will be referred to as Týr, Loki and Mercury up until they start interacting with Sam and Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

The world continued to change around them. Týr smiled as he took in his boys, all grown up. Loki and Mercury were quite impressive and powerful. He was proud of his boys, knowing they would be able to handle themselves and the would be overlooked, if Heaven came down to poke around earlier in everything than expected. Týr was ready. If the war was to happen, it would happen on his turf this time. He had been among humanity for a long time now, as were Loki and Mercury. They knew the truth and they would defend humanity. For this was their mission in the beginning. And now they would carry it out to the fullest, in secret. They would strike as many blows as they could, to the plans. Slow them down or try to stop it entirely.

Týr had been more frequently spotted with Loki, these last few eons. Though so was Mercury. Most of the gods didn't question it. Though there were still a few, who didn't only question it, but want to learn as much as they could, about the odd behavior between the three gods. Týr was amused, with some of the theories the other gods had, about the three spending so much time together. He never gave them an inkling, though Loki proved he enjoyed toying with the gods, while Mercury usually just observed. Though when Loki would prank the other gods, or play with the darker humans, Mercury seemed to always be there, besides him. A few times, as of late Týr has also joined them.

Loki, as of late, had been leaving a deliberate trail of breadcrumbs for the two future vessels. He felt like, it was time. Time to bring them into this mess, to give them the full story. Especially since Heaven and Hell would only give them half truths and deliberately try to tear them apart, to gain the vessels in the end. Though of course, no one would have been told, that Michael was missing, had been for a long time now. No, they would keep that a deeply guarded secret, in hopes they could find him again and continue with their plans, unhindered and uninterrupted. How surprised they would be, when they learn that Michael had easily found his way into the ranks of the Pagan gods. And how he was going to be the wrench that was buried so deep into the gear-works of the apocalypse, that not even God himself could undo it, if he even cared anymore. No. This was a mission long in the making. And Loki would make Týr the proudest he has, in a long time. With what he was about to do, for the Winchesters.

Crawford hall. It was quieter than it had been, since the Winchesters had gotten there. Now, armed with bloodied stakes and stalking the empty hallways of the college. They were hunting for the Trickster, unaware of his true identity. Unaware of everything that was going on here tonight. Dean Winchester had yet to actually find the slippery bastard. At least, that was, until he heard the music coming from the auditorium. Following it, he found the place empty, except for the Trickster sitting quietly on the stage. Dean walked down the stairs, towards him. Stake now in his hand, as he came to a stop before the demi-god.

Loki lifted amber eyes to look at Dean, he didn't move as the curtains behind him shifted and Mercury quietly stepped out, to lean against the wall and stare at Dean with blue eyes. Týr quietly stepped into the room, where he sat in a chair in the top row of the auditorium. Loki smiled sadly as he stood. He was prepared to reveal himself here and now, if it meant helping humanity in the beginning of all this crap. He watched Dean's face carefully as he stepped away from the stage. Amber met apple green as the two stared each other down. Týr having glanced over, as Sam and Bobby barged in, only to find the room fuller than it should have been. Loki came to a stop, sighing softly as he spoke. His voice was soft. Soft and tired.

"Sam, Dean. It's good to see you two again. You wouldn't remember me, of course. I made sure to block those memories, so I could properly tell you who I am and why I've been trying so damned hard to lead you two here." Dean and Sam both stared. Bobby was being gently lead to a seat by Mercury. Týr looked at Loki, nodding quietly. Knowing this was Loki's duty, not theirs. They would still be here, if Loki should need them, though.

"I am Loki. I am here to stop the apocalypse, before it can begin." Amber eyes turned blue as the pagan magic flared under Loki's skin. "You are the vessels for the Archangel Michael and the Devil, Lucifer. I am here, today. To tell you everything I know. To prevent the seals from breaking. At the end, if you do not believe me. Stake me. Týr and Mercury will leave, once I'm dead. They will return to their lives. And the apocalypse will be nigh." 

Loki didn't change his posture, being relaxed and calm while he waited for the Winchesters to make up their mind. He glanced over at Mercury, smiling softly as he leaned against the stage, intently looking at him and the Winchesters, with his blue eyes. They knew what came with their current occupations, the risks and the real possibility they could die, in this war to come. Loki nodded at Mercury, who nodded back. This was the beginning of the end. And however it turned out, they could finally say, they did everything in their god given powers to stop this permanently. As everything had freewill. This was their choice in the end. To prepare the Winchesters for the storm about to come.


End file.
